


Gem Boy and Butterfly Girl

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Marco and Steven compete wtf, Post-Finale, STEVEN UNIVERSE ENDED WHY, Spoilers, i don't know what to tag, new gem, refferences to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: After one year and a half, Steven comes back to Beach City and tells the gems the stories from while he was on the ride.Spoiler alert: Star didn't thought she would find a magic-wielder so soon after having destroyed the magic.Another Spoiler alert: She was wrong.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Shooting Star- I mean- Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYIIIIIIIING STEVEN UNIVERSE ENDED YESTERDAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
> Well, I couldn't pass it in blank. So there is a crossover of two of the shows who impacted my life the most.  
> obs: it happens a year and a half after "The Future" and two years after "Cleaved". That's it: Steven is 17/18, Star, Marco and Connie are 15/16.  
> Also, Echo Creek, Beach City and Gravity Falls are on the same universe because yes.

It's has been almost two years. He didn't want to delay his visit for so long, but the last unexpected incident gave him no choice. Oh man, he missed everyone sooooooo much! He couldn't wait to greet everybody on the town, but first he needed to come back to the temple and see the Crystal Gems and his dad or else he would explode (and knowing how his body worked, it could _really_ explode. He was so excited he didn't even bother to change the radio's song (it was playing "Diamonds", what he didn't find funny at all). 

Funland, Big Donut, how he had missed these places! , and when his Dondai passed from street to sand, he couldn't even hold the excitment screech on his throat. 

Finally, he parked in front of the Temple. It was all quiet and no one was on sight. He was expecting it, since he hadn't told anybody about his visit because he wanted it to be a surprise.

But in the moment his pink flip-flops touched the sand, he felt himself being tackled down by a infinity of arms.

-STEVEN!!!!!!!~ All the Crystal Gems, plus his dad and surprisingly Spinel (who he didn't even had a idea that knew he was gone) and you look at that, Jasper, exclaimed in unisson, with giant smiles on their faces. Amethyst and Bismuth were laughing and crushing him on their arms. He had never saw his dad crying that much (and this is say something). Garnet totally left the serious behaviour behing and was giggling like a little girl. Pearl was squealing at a tone that he had sure that only dophins and bats could hear. Peridot was babling so many things at the same time he didn't could understand, and he noticed she was using the pink shirt he had gave her. Lapis was sobbing, her hands covering her mouth. Jasper was, quite uncomfortably, patting his head, and Spinel was doing a silly dance to him. But to his surprise, she was with diferent clothes. Well, not much. Her style stood the same, but her shirt changed from almost-black-magenta to cherry-pink, her sholder-pads, shorts, gloves and shoes were lighter, her hair was puffier, the lines on her cheeks were shorter and, what surprised him the most, her gloves were with the Crystal Gems iconic simbol, a star, painted in white. Now _that_ was something he wanted to hear about. Jasper, however, hadn't any star on her outfit, what didn't surprised him a little.

-Well, it explains why ya friend got here out of sudden. ~Bismuth commented, pointing to the temple's house, where Connie was fastly aproaching.

-I see you made it back well. ~She said when they were face to face, giving him a welcome kiss.

But suddenly...

-Oh my stars! Can't so-meow-ne take a nap in peace?! ~Shouted a voice from the backseat, that startled everyone, except Steven and Connie.

-Ah, I had forgoten this detail. ~He said, a bit ashamed, opening the door. ~Guys, I wan't you to meet Cat's Eye Rubellite.

A very peculiar gem came out. Her skin was light-pink, her short, messed fur-like cherry pink hair guarded a pair of points that seemed a lot like cat ears, her pupils were two slits, there was two horizontal lines on her cheeks that remembered whiskers, and a gem on her neck that seemed like a leash. her She whore a round magenta skirt, a bubble-gum shirt, white suspenders, boots and gloves (that looked like cat paws) and a bow on her waist wich the long ends moved like tails, and she had a little fang showing up. Also, she seemed a bit grumpy to be awaken from her nap.

-Catty? ~Spinel immediately reacted, surprise printed over her whole face.

-Spinelly! ~The cat-girl exclaimed, jumping on the jester. Both started to laugh uncontrolably.

-Oh, great. They're together again. ~Murmured Pearl, forcing a smile.

After a while, they finally went inside. At the so very familiar sight, he started to wept. And when he started to cry, it unleashed a chain-reaction and soon all of them were crying like babies. Well, everybody except Catty, who wasn't getting what was happening, and Jasper, because well, that's Jasper.

She had to wait _one whole hour_ for them to stop sobbing.

Then had the typical asks. "How things were going, Stu-ball?", "Are you okay, dude?", "You didn't got hurt, right baby?". More tears continued to fall down through his cheeks. Yada yada yada, talk talk talk, he finnaly made a ask without his voice cracking.

-So, Spinel, what's about this stars on your gloves? Are you replacing me as a Diamond AND a Crystal Gem? ~He joked, but she seemed to take it seriously.

-Oh, no no, Steven! Replace never! ~She exclaimed. ~ The Diamonds were very busy, so I decided to stay a bit on Earth. I even have my own matter on Little Homeschool! Rehabilitation For Past-Villainous Gems! I can make gems who still have a grudge to forget and forgive like you did with me! I even helped Bluebird! ~She smiled widely. ~But now can you explain how you found Catty? ~She asked, pointing to her, who was looking at Cat Steven and Lion like they were gods.

-Yea, man.~ Said Amethyst. ~You can't just appear with a new gem and don't tell us nothing about it!

-Oh, okay, but that is a long story... ~He rubbed the back of his neck. ~Well, it all started after I visited Lars and the off colors. I wouldn't use his hair as always because the car wouldn't pass through it, so I had to go on the longer way. I passed some days on a little city of Oregon, on a shack that also worked as a store. I meet a couple of twins and the girl looked very interested in all the details of my life until I commented casualy I had a girlfriend, for some reason. But when I revealed I was half-gem, the boy got so hyper that looked like he had drank five litters of coffee and made me thousand of questions while the girl asked if I had "bedazzled" my belly buttom. They also had a pig. They were nice. Anyways, after that I got into a city where everything was crazy, even crazier than the other city. There was magical elements and stff mixed with something that seemed to have been once a normal city. I got out the car to look at somewhere I could stay some days when something that looked like a mix of a dragon and a motocycle hit my head before I could react and I ended up passing out...

* * *

*Flashback!!!*

* * *

"Oh, boy, it hit him hard." Said a female voice.

"He isn't waking up at all!" This time was a male voice, looking more distressed.

"You know what it means... Marco, get the shovel".

"WHAT?!"

"Wait wait! He's waking up!"

"Oh, thanks goodness!"

With a little bit of effort, Steven managed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blonde girl with a puffy blue dress and a bow with two little red horns, and a boy that seemed to have latin ascendancy, a little dot on his right cheek and a red hoodie.

-Waky up, morning daisy! ~She sang while the boy helped him to stand up. ~Looks like you're new on Echo Creek/Mewni, eh? ~She asked friendly.

-Y-yes. ~Steven answered, his head still hurting. 

-Well, is always nice to meet new faces! ~She said, excitelly. ~I am Star Butterfly ~"Holy cookie cat, it can't be her real name. But who was him to say, his last name was "Universe"! ~And this big goofball besides you is Marco Diaz, best friend, boyfriend, squire and also a big nerd!

-Star! ~He laughed nervously, giving a playfull punch on her arm. Seeing how the couple acted on a so... _familiar_ way, Steven couldn't help but think about Connie. Think about everything she said to him while he was a monster never failed to make tears bloom on his eyes and a shaken smile appear on his face.

But before the duo could see him wiping his tears, a loud, high-pitched scream sounded from the woods. Another girl, with lilac pigtails under a small helmet, using a ragged dress and looking completely INSANE came into view, grinning like a psycho.

-I bet the sweet ex-princess didn't expect a visit of Mewni's greatest warrior, uh? ~The girl mocked, seeming to have scaped a psych ward.

-MINA!! ~Star exclaimed, her expression giving a intense turnaround form friendly to murderous.

-Oh, here we go again... ~Marco sighed, getting into battle stance.

-Who is she? ~Steven asked him, since Star was too busy growling to the stranger.

-Mina Loveberry. Used to be Star's idol but then tried to kill everybody, and now she appears from time to time to mock her and we never manage to catch her. ~He aswered, not breaking the stance.

-Ooooh, why didn't you tell earlier? ~The other boy said, lifting his hand on quick gestures. Trying to be more gentle than when he fought with Jasper, he made four pink walls surround the girl, making her completely imobile.

But by Star and Marco's expressions, he could say he had done something bad.

"sigh, again".

* * *

Well, ropes let the mensage very clear.

After have send Mina to "Eclipsa", whatever it was, the blonde spend no time in tying him up to start a interrogatory.

He was at a apparently normal living room, and by the family photos, he had sure it was the boy's house. A little girl, about three years old, entretained herself by playing with his dark locks. He didn't mind. He liked kids. And that girly (the boy had called her Mariposa) was certaily less creepy than Onion.

-Now now. You'll discover that it will be very, very, veeeery better for you if you answer my questions without fuss. Because we can do it on the easy way, or on Star's way. ~She smirked, craking her knucles.

-Okay, I will. ~Steven sruggered, not even a little bit uncomfortable. If he gained a coin everytime someone threatened him... besides, that couch was soo soft and he was sooo tired from the trip.

She wasn't expecting this.

-YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME MAD, MAN! ~She shouted before Marco shushed her down.

-Okay, okay, easy now, buddy...

-But I wanted to do on Star's way... ~She pouted and he laughed softly. ~Why is him so nice....!

-We can go Good Cop, Bad Cop, watcha say?

-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine....

As you can imagine, Steven found the scene adorable.

-So... who are you? ~she asked, crossing her arms.

-My name is Steven Universe. ~He answered, simply.

-Well, "Steven Universe", if that's your real name... How can you use magic? ~She pointed a finger at him.

-What?

-All the magic was destroyed, so it couldn't have any other magic wielders... ~The latino boy explained camly.

-But outside seemed very magic to me.

-ANSWER THE QUESTION! 

-Star...

-Fine, fine. It's because of... this. ~He said, managing to lift his black shirt enough from them to see his diamond on his bellybuttom, what let them amazed.

Then he explained everything. Well, a resume of it. Who his mother what, _what_ she was, how he had born, who were the Crystal Gems, his powers and condition as a hybrid...

Star immediately took the ropes out of him.

-Oh, I see! That's why you can use magic, you are a alien, so your powers don't come from the Magic Dimension! ~She exclaimed, on a "I'm-so-smart" tone. Steven decided to don't correct with a "half-alien" or comment that the last city he visited also was magic.

-Sorry for the rough treatment. We kinda need to sleep with a eye wide open, you know? ~ Marco rubbed his neck. He knew enough about superior beings to know better then to piss off a powerfull-diamond-boy. ~I guess you don't wanna see our faces so soon, am I right...?

-Actually, I have a question for you. ~Steven lift his just-released hand. The other two teenagers got surprised with his bright smile. ~Can I stay with you guys some days?


	2. Fries versus Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven likes to cook.  
> Marco likes to cook.  
> Shenigans happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little silly one-shot ;P

Fortunaly for him, the Diaz had another spare room on their house. Apparently, they were very used to host exchange studants. The family was lovely and he had fun with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's stories and playing with Mariposa.

He had already meet Star's parents as well. River found him a "wimp" until he started to tell about all the things he did as a Crystal Gem. The ex-king of Mewni then inssisted that they should go on a trip an "chase a swamp beast" or whatever. Steven, however, wasn't feeling like chase a monster after _he_ turned into one. Moon was nice and all, but somehow she made him rembember his own mother. He also meet Eclipsa and found amazing how she broke her family's tradition by loving a monster, since he also tried to see further than to fangs and claws since he was a child. He even sugested that maybe he could talk with the mewnians that still didn't accepted the monsters but she said it wasn't necessary and they had to take their time. Good thing she did, because or else Steven would need to think on a better plan than throw marshmallows and scream.

The Diaz had decided to make a "movie night" as a welcome party to Steven, since he didn't exactly felt comfortable with a traditional party because it made him remember his family and the idea made him cry trice.

The deal was... Steven didn't knew that Marco usually was on charge of snacks.

So...

-Why this sack of potatoes? ~The latino boy asked to his guest, carring tons of ingredients like they had the weight of a feather.

-I was thinking about making fries to tonight. Maybe some home-made cookie cats. ~The other replied, cheking the ingredients to have sure he hadn't forget anything.

-Pfff. ~Marco waved his hand.~ You don't need to worry. You're our host! you can leave it to me.

-No, no, no. ~Steven chuckled a little. ~You are already giving me a place to rest, I wanna pay it somehow.

-You don't need to bother yourself with it, really.

-No, I _inssist._

Well, depiste being two very humble cinamon rolls, they still had a little tad of pride within them, and the inevitable happened.

If you asked, none of them would addimit, because that would be so out of character...!

But what was happening on there was a duel worthy to appear on Mastercheff.

The boys's fingers seemed to dance and the kitchen was filled by the essence of cheddar and roasted potatoes. Mariposa was atracted by the smell and observed the two "cheffs' working, clapping her tiny hands and making adorable noises.

They fineshed at the same time. Now they would need to find someone to judge. But Star was training Meteora and Marco's parents has took Mariposa to the park half a hour earlier.

The best second opition was...

-Total honesty, ok? ~Marco asked, and Steven nooded. ~No sauce on the fries? ~He asked, and the other only sruggered.

Steven took a extremally cheesy nacho and Marco took a "no sauce" fry.

They took a bite.

And their eyes got full of water.

-Oh sugar honey iced tea...! ~Steven hummed. He had never tasted something like this before. But for some unknow reason that triangles made him remember Peridot.

-The sauce is INSIDE the fries?! ~Marco squealed, impressed. How the fuck he did it?!

The result?

-Kids, you... you didn't really needed to make this amount of food... ~Mrs. Diaz commented, gesturing to the table, where you could find a great trail of nachos and another of fries, a cooler filled by cookie cats,a plate with sandwichs and even a pie that Moon gave to Star because she didn't knew that there would be so much snacks. Mr. Diaz didn't seem to mind as he ate from all the plates and Mariposa giggled while eating a cookie cat.

-Yea, not that I am complaining, but it looks like the dinners my "royal Family" used to gave. ~Star joked, a sandwich on her hand.

Steven and Marco, however, didn't replied, as they chewed nachos and fries, still in bliss.


	3. Meowch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Meteora was a suggestion from the comments. Thanks :D

-And then I told her "Yeah, it is dangerous, because of _you!"_ I mean, I love my mother, I love my family, but like, every time they uses their "wisdom and perfection" to solve a problem, oops!, we just made the problem even worse! Can you believe that? ~Star commented and Steven laughed.

-If **I** believe? I passed years trying to be like my mother but now just the idea makes me sick. I love her, and I wanted to have meet her, right, but after all these years fixing her mistakes, well, I'll have to go to therapy for some years now. 

Star laughed at it. As he had done with her some years ago, "Dr.Marco" tried to give a little therapy section to Steven last night. After a lot of tests the given result was Mommy Issues. She could swear that Steven was imagining himself choking Marco with that "Yea, I know that" look.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard. A little monster girl launched herself on Steven's backs, tackling him with such force that would rip a human's spine in two.

But for his luck, Steven wasn't just a human.

-Surprise attack! Now yar blind! ~The girly squealed in joy for taking such a powerfull being out of guard.

-Oh no, tiny hands! My only weakness! ~ The boy pretended surprise, since it was the fourth time she did it. And he felt a great Deja Vu and a bit how Garnet had felt some years ago.

-Meteora, don't be so hard with him, you'll end up breaking his bones. ~Said Eclipsa, entering on the room. ~Steven, dear, you don't need to bother, Star and Marco...

-Don't worry, Queen Eclipsa. I used to babysit my friend Onion. And I have a little impression she will take a lot of work less than him. ~He smiled, taking the three-years-old girly on his arms.

-Oh, I don't know... she's half monster and all...

-Believe me, lady, you _don't_ know Onion. Besides, I know how to handle halfsies pretty well, I am one myself! We're Hybrid Buds!

-Hybrid Buds! ~Meteora souded with a smile. ~Uncle Diamond, can you turn into a giant monster today? I heard you talking with mama last day that you turned into one once! Can you? Can you?

He gave a nervous smile. Meteora was too young to understand that he only turned into a monster because he was suffering a intense emotional distress and that it was the most terrifying experience of his entire life and _boy,_ it was say something.

-Sorry, little one. Turn into a monster takes a lot of energy and ya uncle S. isn't feeling like going Godzilla today. ~He went with the first excuse he could think of. Meteora pouted and he could swear that she would sing something like a "Giant Woman" parody before he quickly added ~But I can do other tricks, like ressurect some dead flowers or...

-A dead rat! ~The little monster girl said with a great smile. Steven started to sweat cold. He _didn't_ want to kiss a dead rat.

-Yea... we can think on something later...

-And where's Marco? ~Eclipsa asked, taking her purse. For some reason, Meteora frowned to listen his name.

-He went to take Mariposa to a check-up. They must be back soon. ~Star sruggered.

After a kiss and a see-you-soon to her daughter, Eclipsa left to go on her date night. The trio was heading to the Diaz's residence when a loud scream sounded somewhere near.

-Oh boy, I know this scream! It's Marco's panic alert! ~The blonde exclaimed, clenching her fists and seaching the source.

-I love this sound. ~Meteora said on a dreamy way.

-Meteora!

-What? It's funny to hear him scream.

It did took much to find him. 

Normaly, Marco wouldn't run from a fight, but when Mariposa was added on the equation, his number one priority was to keep her and himself safe at all cost. He didn't want his little sister to get hurt or her to see her brother being ripped apart by the sharp claws of that creature. It would cause a great trauma on any child.

The creature on question was a very fast, pink blur. A better observation and you would see something that seemed like a very angry cat-girl. From her "necklace", two great light-claws were hold in the air, as trying to intimidate more than attack. Her real hands were provided of claws as well, sharp pink crystal claws that seemed to be able to cut even titanium.

Steven caught something on his eye. That on her neck... it didn't seem like a necklace... but a...

-Star, hold Meteora, I handle this! ~He shout, giving the little girl to the blonde and running to the stranger.

-What you...! ~She tried to say, but he wasn't listening as he put himself between the duo of siblings (wich the younger one kept repeating "Kitty! Kitty!") and the cat-girl.

Seeing that he wasn't kidding, she went on full attack on him and...

**CLANG!**

**-** Get defflected! ~Meteora cheered from Star's arms. She only knew Steven by two days but she already liked him ten times better than Marco.

The cat-girl took a while to understand what just happened. When she did, she got even more furious and proceded to attack with more fury, but Rose Quartz's shield always made it's job well.

He didn't want to attack. Just to keep his new friends safe until he could think on a better plan. He couldn't let the accident with Jasper repeat...!

This moment of distraction was what the cat-girl needed to break his shield with her light-claws. She attacked once more, and he tried to use his arms to deffend himself, but his hand ended up on the top of her head, right behind her "cat ear".

She froze immediatelly. He tilted his head. Maybe...

He started to scrach there and she melt down.

-Nooooo, my weak point! ~She whined between what seemed a lot like purrs. Then he could look more attently to her "necklace", wich, as he had suspected, was a gem. It was oval, on a pretty shade of pink, and had a light line that moved acording to wich angle you saw it. He had seem some few gems like this, of other colors, but never had the time to talk with one. He had also never seen one pink, and it gave him a bad feeling about it.

He stopped, and she didn't try to attack again, just sat there on a classic cat-position, the light-claws and crystal claws dissapearing and leaving her with cute cat-gloves.

-You won't attack me anymore ? ~He asked, confused.

-Nah. ~She mewed, licking her "paws". ~You tamed me by my weak point. Now I can't attack you unless you attack me first. It's the Cat's Eyes' Policy.

-Cat's... who?

Then she looked flabbegasted.

-Oh, wait a mew-nute! You don't know anything about Cat's Eyes? _Anything?! ~_ She growled. ~As Pink Diamond's son, I would expect a little bit more of interest on gem types from you!

-You know...? ~He asked. Right, he had send the message across the galaxy, but didn't expect a comunicator on Echo Creek. He didn't even expect a gem on Echo Creek.

-Cat's Eyes haves a pretty good intuition. We can realize what is happening on a snap. Also, you smell like her. I used to be one of her gentlewomen, like Pearl and Spinel, you know them? ~She asked and he nooded. He was scared of what would come next.~ You know, we, Cat's Eyes, aren't a type of gem, but a social class. you can make cat's eyes with any gem, since crisoberyls to aquamarines, even sapphires! We get with the traces of our origin gem plus the normal traces of every cat's eye. We usually serve the high elite gems, like Agathes, Morganites or Emeralds, so you may imagine my surprise when I, a Rubellite from the worker class of Tourmalines, was designed to serve a Diamond in person! You know, Rubellites usualy are used to help on constructions with our ability to create light members from our gems, but the Diamonds choose to send me to entretain Pink! Well, it was nice for some time. I didn't whent to the Garden so often because I was housy and all, but as soon as I realized what Pink did with Spinel, I had sure she would do the same with me. She was trying to look "serious" to hold her colony and would get rid of anything that made her look childish.~When he tensed up, she waved her "paw".~Don't worry, I know it wans't your fault. Anyways, I couldn't rescue Spinel because Cat's Eyes can't disobey their master's wishes, so I ran away, going from planet to planet, until I ended up on Earth. But well, a war was happening. I don't like wars, they're noisy and you don't have any time for naps...! I tried to understand what was going on but then I felt myself being poofed. I must have been bubbled and forgoten as well, because I only reformed again when this dumbass stumbled on mew! ~She hissed, pointing to Marco, who still was scared. Looking at the boy's expression, Meteora had only one reaction.

-Can we keep her? ~She squealed with a big smile.

-Well, it's better than to leave her on the loose. ~Steven sighed. She didn't seem to be wanting to take revenge on him, just looked... confused. Like Volleyball after being freed of White Diamond's control after all that thousand years. ~Do you trust me? Can we bring you home? I swear we're not going to hurt you anymore.

-I don't have nothing better to do... ~She mumbled, trying to don't sound soft.

Mariposa started to cheer.

-Yay! We have a kitty now!


	4. Deep Scars Don't Heal Easily- Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! Time for my favorite beverage! CHARACTERS' TEARS =)  
> And with some very special guests :D

Steven huffed. He was furious with the person in front of him. Gawd, he had never felt so angry at someone on his entire life. Not even Jasper or Kevin could make him as angry as that person could. He was so, sooooo angry at that motherfucker that he could drop dead right now on his feet and he would be happy about it.

-You are making this, don't you? ~He snarled, his diamond-shaped eyes burning.

Pink Steven kept quiet. His pinkish glow sparkling on the dark room, stronger and purer than the other boy.

-I made a QUESTION. ~The other growled, tightening his fists.~ There's a monster destroying Beach City, you know?! And hey! The monster is pink and have a diamond on his bellybuttom! From where did it come from, I wonder?! ~He spat, sarcasm on the maximun levels.

The light being didn't said any word. His expression was stable as a rock, what got in the nerves of the other boy.

Taking advantage of his huge form, bigger and stronger as the other's one, the hybrid caught him by the colar and lift him up in the air like it was nothing at all.

-Stop all of this! Stop making me a monster! Why have you been torturing me all this time?! ~He shout, his hand shaking with his fury.

-I'm not making any of this. ~Pink Steven replied, trying to get free. He could be a extremally powerfull being but he didn't want to hurt himself (literally). ~ _You are._

-What. ~He clenched his teeth. His patience was running out...

-I-I give you power. ~The pink boy said, finally starting to lose his composture. His voice was trembling. ~But I depend of your emotions to do so. If you feel like wanting to fight, then I'll prepare your body to fight. If you feel out of control, then your powers will be as well. If you feel like a monster, then you body will make you one. I just give you the weapons, I can't control what you'll do with it. Is up to you.

Steven didn't like to hear this. 

Fueled by a flaming anger, he beat his magical half on the wall -and felt a pain as the other groaned, dizzy. But he didn't care. He _liked_ it. Receive pain was almost as fun as causing it. And he wanted _more._

He started beating with more strenght, each hit brought more pleasure than the last one. He was laughing at how his victim was trembling and moaning in suffering and at the sharp pain that each blow caused at his body and how _fun_ all of that was. Where was Pinky's shield now, huh?!

He finally let go, and the other's damaged body hit the ground. He had sure the monster was breaking havoc outside but he had other matters to take care of.

-I'll give you one more chance. If you give me power then you can take away.

-I...I c-can't... ~Pink Steven coughed, his nose, mouth and forehead bleeding a dark pink liquid. The poor thing could't even get on his feet (or maybe he just didn't want to fight back). ~You depend too much of your gem side...If I did it, y-you would d-die...

-Then go ahead and KILL ME!! ~He shout, making the foor and the walls crack at the intense sound waves. ~You have just ruined my entire life! Because of you I can't be normal! I'm a freak of nature! All because of my _stupid_ gem side, I couldn't even know my own mother! ~He grabbed pink boy and started to beat his head againt the floor. He was so blind of anger... ~ _I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN, YOU KNOW?!_

 _-_ I-I'm sorry... ~Pink Steven sobbed, bright tears rolling down his face. The pain that words caused on him was bigger than any torture. Steven had never saw the serious, enigmatic gem-counterpart like this- He was loving that.~Y-you need to calm d-down to stop this... or else your human half will fade and you'll be a monster forever... ~He said in deep worry, as he worried immeansurably about his counterpart. Remebered something like Ruby trying to protect Sapphire.

He chuckled. Why would he stop now. Beach City wanted to see who he really was behind the angel-boy mask? He was going to show them.

He grabbed the fallen boy by his hair and whispered slowly.

-Then let it fade.

Steven woke up in cold sweat, breathing rapidly, the echoes still ringing on his head. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it could jump out from his chest at any moment.

For how much time would he need to endure this nightmare repeating over and over again?

* * *

-Yeah... I used to dress up like a princess when I was younger... ~ Marco showed a photo on his cellphone, where a 14y/o boy was swallowed by a pink puffy dress and lots of glitter. ~It's not weird. ~He added quickly.

-Actually... ~The gem-boy showed a photo on his wallet, from when he replaced Sadie on the Talents Show. His tiny chubby version dressed with a light blue skirt, hight heels and a shinny make-up, singing and dancing like that was the best thing in the world make both laugh. He was trying the best he could to forget the nightmare (even if he knew that it would repeat again that night and the night after that) and convince himself that everything was okay.

But...

A loud, furious scream was heard outside startling the two boys and Cat's Eye Rubellite (Who inssisted them to call her Catty), who was playing on Marco's laptop and laughing at how old-fashioned it was (even the gem-equipment from Era 1 was at least ten times more advanced than the most modern human technology).

The trio stormed out the house to see Star arguing (or rather, shouting her lungs out) with a girl with cinnamon skin, tidy clothes, short chocolate hair (at this pace you probably already know who I'm talking about ;) ), with a great pink sword and a enormous pink lion behind her, what totaly broke the "good girl" appearance.

Catty immediately jumped to stay beside Star, hissing and showing her claws to try to intimidate the other girl (what didn't worked). Marco was about to get on battle stance as well until he saw the expression on the older boy's face.

-Connie?! ~He asked, incredulous. At the so very familiar voice, the girl turned her head to the sound and her face lit up with a bright smile.

-Steven! ~She dropped her sword and ran to him, hugging him with all the strenght she had, and he took some seconds to realize that she really _was_ there before replying with entusiasm. Lion came close to him and started rubbing his furry head on the boy, who laughed softly.

-Long time don't see!

-Ten months! What happened after you met me on the visit to the university?

-Oh, I kinda ended up helping Lars and the Off Colors to make Emerald stop giving him headache. It took longer than the expected. But watcha doing here?

-I tried to call you, but you didn't answered. I got worried, because of the last times...

-Nah, you didn't need to. On the last city I got attacked by a monstruous bird and it ate my phone.

-And you're okay?!

-Yeah, I had made backup of everything. Besides, if I had a nickel for everytime a monster bird attacked me, I'd have... two nickels. Which isn't a lot but it's weird that it happened twice. Anyways, I'm glad you're here.

-Me too.

Lion made a noise that seemed a lot like "Me three".

They didn't even realized that they were still holding each other like one of them would die if they let go until Star came closer with a smirk.

-So... that's Connie. ~She said, tilting her head.

-Steven told us a lot about you. ~Catty smirked and tilted her head as well.

-Sorry for the attack... Star can get a bit territorialist... The mailman is still avoiding our house. ~Marco laughed nervously, glaring at his girlfriend.

-Well, there's no dragon eggs on da box, there is? I could take a use of a "thank you"! ~She sassed, hands on the waist. ~But hey, it's pretty good to finally meet Steven's Marco!

-Thanks. ~Connie smiled, not really knowing what did it meant. Then she turned her head to Catty, immediately recognizing her as a gem. ~And I see you've made a friendship very fast, huh?

-Certainly, hooman. ~The cat girl replied, and the swordfighter noticed two principal traits: the habit to talk like a cat, and how she acted like had came out of a anime. ~Yar lucky you aren't a threat or I would make you get dunked on! ~She mewed with a violent spark on her eyes.

-Catty tuned into a pro gamer in the space of one day. ~Steven explained. ~Her favorite one is Undertale. She freaked out with the battle with MadMewMew.

-She looked a lot like me! ~Catty squealed.

-And she played the Genocide route fifth-four times. I think that at this point Sans and Chara are discussing ways to get out of the screen and poof her. ~Added Marco.

-You guys talk about me, but Steven played Pacifist fourteen times!

-I got curious to reset and try the others, but I didn't want to hurt anybody and went Pacifist anyway!

-Now, hooman, I wanna make a question. ~Catty pointed to both of them and she looked like a anime character more than ever. ~Did you two ever praticated some kind of intercourse involving his organs touching her organs?

As you can imagine, StevenandConnie.exe stopped responding. Both with faces redder than Ruby, completely paralyzed.

-You mean kiss? ~Asked Star, actually didn't knowing what she was talking about.

-Oh man, I wonder where did she learned that... ~Said another female voice on the distance. Marco recognized right away and shout:

-JANA WHAT THE FUCK?!

And he just realized his bad choice of words after he said it.

* * *

-So, how did you met Steven? ~Asked Marco, when both of their non-human partners had went out to get snacks.

-Oh, well, I was reading next to his house (but I didn't know it at the time), and I started hearing a voice but I didn't pay much attention. Then I heard a crash and looked up. He seemed nervous and ran away. I even wanted to go after him and ask if something was wrong, but I was too shy and I feared that he would think I was weird... After some time I heard a crumble and saw rocks falling upon my head... Then I heard a scream and he pushed me out of the way, and before any of us could say we got surrounded by a gigant pink bubble, but the deal was that he didn't know how to turn that off, so we passed the day trying to get free, ended up in the bottom of the sea, I discovered that he kept a bracelet that I had lost in hopes that he would met me again to give it back and I found it pretty cute, we almost suffocated and after got chased by a glow-eater creature, and I made my first friend ever. ~Connie told, smiling at the memories. ~How did you met Star?

-She was fighting with a drinking fountain.

-You mean, trying to drink but the water hiting her in the face like that comic scenes or...

-No, literaly. She was even trying to chew it. I thought she was totally crazy and tried to run away from her, but surprise, surprise! She somehow found my house and my parents let her stay with us. I got very pissed and even ran away from my house. She found me and apologised, saying that nobody gave her a word about moving to Earth, the same way nobody gave me a word about having to live with her and she would find another place to stay if it would make me happy, what made me feel very bad, then a bunch of monsters appeared, we fought, we won, and ended up being friends. You know, the usual.

They were talking about random things, like sword moves, how Tom passed from homicidal to a really good friend, the inicial "look down" by Peridot's part (or how Star called her, Green Spacial Metal-Levitating Dorito) when she became a Crystal Gem, for being human, yada yada, when, of course, another shout was heard outside.

-What are you doing? _Steven what the heck you're doing?!_ ~Sounded Star's voice, distressed as it hadn't been in a long time.

The two "knights" pretty much kicked the door, Marco ready to smack some sense on the other boy's head and Connie refusing to believe that her best friend would hurt someone at his intire will (The incident with Jasper and White doesn't count, okay?!), but well, the scene was very different from what they thought at first.

Star was panting, looking at Steven, who was cowering in the ground, groaning a lot as he was in pain.

-What happened?!

-We... we were coming back from Britta's Tacos, talking about life and stuff, and he started to tell me somethings about dreams and shards and growing out of control and then he simply LOST! HIS! MARBLES!, grabbed a rock on the ground and I think he was trying to break his gem with it or something, I took it off of his hand and he fell... ~Star said in one breath.

-Steven, a-are you okay? Do you hear me? ~The indian girl tried to shake him out of him, but it was too late... he started glowing in pink... ~No... not again...

-What the- ~Marco tried to say but he and Star got hurled out to God knows where by a enormous, pink force field (How nobody else saw it was a mystery).

Connie tried desperatly to don't lose hope. It was Steven, right? He would never do anything to hurt her, now would he?

The spikes on the barrier and the bubbles on his fists told otherwise.

-Steven, w-what are you-

-Silence! ~He shout, and she saw his eyes... dark cornea, pink shinning iris, diamond-shapped pupils... Just like when he was a... ~I'll give you what you deserve, just you wait.

-What? You... y-you really want to hurt m-

-Uh, yea?! What would you expect? Have you already forget that you are basically the worst thing that ever happened to me and I would be thousand times better if you never existed to begin with?! ~He growled, trying to hit a punch on her, but luckly she managed to avoid it. If he could make damage to a humongous gem like Jasper what wouldn't he do to a normal human's skull?

But his words hurt million times more than if she impaled herself with her sword -wich was on her hand, but she didn't had courage to attack him with it because, unlike the other "enemies" she fought with (mainly gems), he wouldn't poof and the result would be... messy, to say the least. She felt her eyes getting heavy with tears and her heart breaking into pieces. She had never seen the sweet, lovable boy with such hatefull expression and cold voice, and despiste she was saying to herself it was a lie and somethinng was wrong with him (it had to be it), it still sting.

-I... I...~ She tried to say, but her voice wasn't obeying her. Human weakness, of course, that's why. No mater how hard she tried, she would never be like him or the ones who surrounded him... Childrenhood insegurity that she didn't felt since well, since he knew him, started poisoning her slowly as she prepared herself to the next blow.

-Why did you need to ruin everything? Why did you need to be a burden to me? ~He started trembling before scream ~ AND WHY DID YOU NEED TO GIVE ME THESE POWERS?!

Wait what?

-Your powers- what are you talking about? ~She asked, confused. Was him talking about how she made him discover his healing spit or...

-Don't act dumb, you stupid, catastrophic glowing pink disaster!

-Excuse me?~Now she was even more confused. She was sure she didn't glow pink. It made her relieved that he wasn't talking about her, but even more worried that he was totally nuts.

He tried to hit her again, but she managed to block with the flat part of her sword (the bubbles were protecting his hands anyway).

-Steven, snap out of it, you're hallucinating! It's me, Connie! 

-Shut ut, Pink!

-I'm not Pink! I don't even know of who are you talking about! Please, please come back to your senses! ~She pled, grabbing his arm in hopes he would recognize her before he did something he would regret.

Unfortunally, that's not how it happened.

-Get away from me!~ He shout, shoving her to the nearest wall. Her right shoulder plate hit a spike and she fell, the impact making her faint.

Steven hadn't any time to get happy at his victory because almost immediately his eyes came back to normal and he realized how bad he had screwed up.

-Oh God... ~He sighed, running to her and knelting on her side. He hadn't even bother to check if she was alive or not, because the pain on her chest for having hurt and possibly kill the only girl he ever loved, since the start, was so unbereable that all his senses stopped working, as if he had just fell on a void of guilt and remorse. The walls collapsed and his glow faded, but he didn't even notice. Hands trembling, breath stuck on his throat, he carefully picked her up, laying her on his shoulder and taking some ebony bangs out of her face, since all the fight had made her perfectly tidy hairstyle turn into a mess. She kept as beautifull as when he met her for the first time (with or without glasses) and because of him, her bright future was nothing but a dream that would never come true. Even feeling that he didn't deserve to be touching her at all (he had done damage enough), he gave a last hug on his beloved friend, crying over her still warm dead body...

That's it, he _thought_ it was a dead body, because on the deepest of his sorrow he didn't checked if her heart was beating, as he had done with Lars years ago. He hadn't checked her pulse or her breath. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't dead -yet. Yes, the wound on her shoulder plate was very bad and she was losing a lot of blood, but he totaly **forgot** that he had freaking _healing powers_ and could cure someone even if they were dead, even if he done that _twice._ And ta-da, some of his tears fell on her wound, washing the blood away, closing the cut... and making her wake.

-S-Steven...? ~She said weakly, trying to understand what was happening. She wasn't pink, so he didn't killed her, that's good, that's good... He wasn't attacking her and seemed to have come back to normal, that's good too...

-C-C-Con-nie... i-I'm so... I'm so s-sorry... H-how could I do something l-like this to s-someone so wonderfull and kind and... ~He sobbed, holding her closer to his body. They hearts were beating together and they could even be able to fuse if he wasn't feeling so terrible.

She got relieved. So he _didn't_ hate her. It was great, but see him sad like that was as painfull as if he did.

-Steven, you silly-head, I'm okay... ~She said, hugging him back, but he still wasn't listening or feeling. Maybe he thought it was just his mind pranking him (what a terrible timing, really).

-Where will I find a light that shine so bright as you? How will I be able to live with myself knowing that such a special star fade by my hands... Oh, Connie, how could I try to live a happy life without you by my side? ~He kept crying, holding her even closer, so close that she could feel the pressure of his gem (don't be dirty-minded :P ) against her torso.

Aw, she had to admit he got very poetic when he was like this, usualy he would be too shy to say something like this out loud. Still, she hated to see him suffer.

-Silly-head... ~She said, carressing his dark rose locks to try to shush him down... how was she going to fix it?...

**PEIM!**

And he fell on her arms, totaly knocked off.

She lifted her head to see two weird creatures- and two teenagers running to them.

-Let me use my butterfly form and I'll show him! ~Star shouted, assuming battle stance -but the battle had already ended. The duo turned their heads and what they saw let them extremally shocked.

It was no one less than Ludo, mounted on his brother's backs, holding a heavy frying pan with a dint on it. Both of them were smiling widely.

-Haha, not so powerfull now, Pink Boy! Star Butterfly! Did you saw what we done? It was totaly by ourselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, what a dark ending. Alexa play Despacito.


	5. Deep Scars Don't Heal Easily- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship angsty-fluff songs!:  
> Starco: Rainbow -Sia  
> Connverse: I See Your Monsters (hell this song seems to be literaly written to the speech she make for him on I am my monster)- Katie Sky  
> dunno why I put it here but whatevs UwU
> 
> Dude I think that I never shipped a couple (or two) so hard than with these four idiots. So get ready for some teeth-rooting sweetness here.

-Star, I... Star, c'mon, don't ya think that it's too much?

-Too much? He almost killed us!

-But he didn't know what he was doing, really!

-I never thought I would say this, but if it wasn't Ludo...

-Star, I garantee you, he hadn't the intention! ~Connie tried once again, but the blonde wasn't having it. ~If you do it you'll only scare him!

-I know exactly what I'm doing! ~Star affirmed, tying firmly Steven's hands against each other, taking advantage of the fact that he was still uncouncious.

-He lied. ~The other girl sighed, recoiling her legs on the couch, beside the "prisioner". ~ We only let him go to this trip afrter have sure that he was mentaly _okay..._ He keeps doing it over and over again...

**(Manga trait: In somewhere, Spinel sneezed :P )**

-What do you mean?~ Marco asked, bringing a trail of tea.

-Is that... he haves PTSD...

-Precious Talented Silver Dinossaur? ~Asked Star, confused. ~Paranoid Tingling Sensitive Dumbness? Parrots Try Salsa Dance?

-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. ~The boy explained. ~It happens when someone suffers a traumatic event on their life and keeps being haunted by it.

Star kept quiet after that.

Right on the moment that Steven slowly opened his eyes.

-...Uh? Wh-what happened...?~ He groaned, dizzy, confused to see that his hands where tied.

-You... You don't remember...?~ The swordfighter asked in worry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

-You basically tried to kill ya gf after saying that she was the worst thin that happened to you.~Said Catty, who everybody thought that was sleeping during the accident, but nope. She was really trying to help, honestly thinking that it was what she should do, but welp, she was really terrible to read people.

Steven got paler than White Diamond's hair.

-W-wait! So t-that dream was real...? A-and all t-that I said and did to... OH, STARS, I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST IDIOT!!! ~He went in despair, covering his face the best he could with the restrained hands while sobbing uncontrollably.

-Guys, can we have a minute? ~Connie asked, trying to pull him to a hug but he kept on the same position.

Catty came out of the house with Lion (who she had been looking at him like a kid looking to a unicorn) and the other two headed out upstairs.

* * *

-Dude, that... That was intense. ~Star commented, sitting on Marco's bed.

-Tell me bout that. ~The boy sighed. He had to handle enough stress with other family's problems at the last few years to know that he shouldn't get involved on it.

-I mean, I didn't know that trauma could do something like this! ~She said, breaking on shaken laughs. ~What kind of thing mister Goody Two-Shoes would do of terrible? Burn an entire kingdom? Create chaos on the football field? Turn ito a psycho butterfly and capture all the boys of a school? Oh, I know! Destroy the most precious object of his family! 

-Star...? ~He started to get worried because of the tone of her voice. She was laughing, but her eyes showed everything but joy.

-Or lost his family's spell book to their most terrible enemy, almost causing the entire destruction of their kingdom? Make his mother get lost on another dimension without knowing how to bring her back? Kill a lot of people ant taking the magic of another bunch just to fix another person's mistake?! ~She continued, and anyone with at least one brain cell would say that she wasn't talking about _Steven's_ trauma. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes umid. She continued to list more traumatic events until Marco exclaimed:

- _Star! ~_ She immediatelly looked at him. It was been some time since he used this kind of tone of voice to her. ~There's something you want to share with me? ~He asked, sitting beside her and holding her hand, slowly rubbing his tumb on her palm on a sooting movement. She groaned loudly.

-Ugh, I really didn't want to... ~She wipped a single tear from her blue eyes. ~Can we just ignore...?

-Nope.

-Sometimes I really hate you... ~She sighed.

-Steven, please, talk to me... ~Connie pleed, putting her hand on his trembling shoulders as he cried, repeating again and again how stupid he was.

-I... I wasn't... I... I didn't know... I was seeing someone else...Everything I did... it wasn't for you...! ~He sobbed, when she finnaly managed to take his hands out of his face and cut off his restrains.

-Who were you seeing? ~She asked, holding firmly his hands both for comfort and to prevent him to avoid visual contact again.

-Do... do you remember that pink guy that formed when my gem was ripped out? ~He asked, trying to calm his voice the best he could.

-Yea... ~She said. How could she don't remember? And well, she and White were the only ones beside him that witenessed it. ~Why was you attacking him?

-I don't know! ~He said, thowing his hands to the air. ~I guess... I was angry at him because of my magical outbursts... and I wanted to make him pay but... I was feeling his pain. And I liked that. It was like I liked to hate myself...! ~He covered his mouth, tears rolling non-stop from his face. ~I had been having this same nightmare for a time... it started after the "accident", but it had stopped for sometime, and returned on the last week... I didn't want to tell you to don't worry you... But hell! How can I _don't_ hate myself?! _I killed two people, damn!_ Okay, Lars was a accident, but Jasper wasn't! And I could have killed _you_ too! And this is just the tip of the iceberg! And I just-

He got interrupted when Connie, for the first time in forever, slapped his face. He looked at her, shocked.

-Steven. You you know what I hate the most in you, since day one? ~She asked, on a dead serious voice. He even held his breath, expecting her to say the most horrible things but then her carressed sweetly his cheek, still red for the slap. ~You deny what you feel. You keep saying that everything is okay even when all your world is crashing down and this is past of being positive, you go at a point that you're just lying to yourself and refusing to get help because you don't want to be a burden and you _have_ to be the guy who fixes everything and not the one who is fixed. But let me tell you a secret. Even heroes have the right to cry, to bleed, to ask for help. You don't have to hide it and I think that everyone had made it very clear. If there's something bothering you, you need to _talk._

-Talk about what? ~Star asked in sobbed laughs. ~I was pretty fine to bottle my feelings on a place that nobody can see! Who cares about guilt?! Who cares about nightmares?!

-Star, please, this isn't healthy! If it was bothering you, why didn't you just told me?! We are more than just lovers, we are best friends! ~Marco held her hand thighter, pressing the back of her right hand on his lips to try and make her see that he was there for her.

-I didn't thought it was a real problem! ~She addmited, finally dropping the brave smile and crying openlly, what made him hug her and lay her head on his chest. ~I t-thought that it was just something of my head and it would pass if I just... ignored and... let the time heal it...

-You can't just ignore it, Star... It will only let the problem worse...

-Yea, I know it now... Sometimes I... sometimes I even think that it would be better if you kept thinking I was cray-cray and didn't gave me a chance, because... maybe you were right-!

-I really don't know what I would be if I haven't tripped on you that day... but... Honestly, Connie... I think that maybe... maybe it would be better for you or for anyone to don't have any friend than to have such a toxic, good-for-nothing, dumb boy that only put everyone's life in dang-!

The magical and ex-magical teenagers gasped between their tears when their respective human Best-Friend/Lover/Knight/Squire grabbed their arms firmly and kissed them deeply, gently, lovingly, making them melt over like ice on a hot day. Now they passed from sobbing, tearfull messes from sobbing, tearfull and red-as-rubys messes.

-Star... ~Marco took off a bang of golden hair out of her face.

-Steven... ~Connie wipped a tear from his softly pink colored cheek.

-Yes...?

-If you repeat this again on the rest of your life even on thoughts I swear to God that I'll punch you right in the face.

-If there's some sure on my existence ~The mexican boy kissed the ex-princess' cheek, right were her hearts used to be.

-Is that meeting you was the most crazy and wonderfull experience of my life. ~The indian girl pressed her lips on the half-gem's forehead.

-And would gladly accept repeat all of this on another timeline...

-Just for me to fall in love with you all over again.

-Without you, I would be just a stupid boy pretending to be a "bad boy", without courage to chase my dreams and go for what I believe or for who I love.

-Without you I would be a lonely, unhappy girl, suffocating myself to try to be what others want me to be, thinking that nobody would care if I just dropped dead. 

-Just know that I'm here for you, as you were here for me, okay? ~They said, holding their respective pairs closer. The two sobbing teenagers sighed happily under their embraces, feeling safe and loved.

-I think that Dr. Marco will have to take the dust off of his glasses...

-Nooo.... brain-karate is exaustive! I don't want to cry more today!

-Okay, okay... ~He laughed, his breath tickling her neck. ~So what can I do for you to feel better?

-Nachos and snuggles! ~She giggled like a little girl wich parents let choose anything on the candystore.

-So you'll have nachos and snuggles, then.

She smiled and stole another kiss on his lips.

* * *

Pink was staring blankly at him, no reaction to see him there.

Steven, however, started to cry once again at the moment he saw him.

And Pink, as was natural of his character, immediately walked over and took him on his arms.

-I'm... I'm sorry...

-That's okay.

-I... I.... made terrible things to you....

-No, you didn't. ~The Diamond-boy assured, patting his backs.

-H-huh? How can you say-

-That was only a nightmare. A nightmare based on your fears, and regrets. Nothing of that was real. You didn't lay a finger on me on any moment. But... Allow me to make a question?

-S-sure...

Pink pulled apart to look him in the eyes.

-Do you really hate me?

-N-no! I... I don't... ~He sobbed a little more. ~I hate what I've become. I hate who was beating you. Who crashed Jasper. Who put everyone in danger. And it was me and my emotions out of control, but I swear that I won't become him again. And you...? Do you hate me?

Pink smiled- the widest, brightest smile that he ever gave on all his life, even when he was a dictactor or a rebel leader.

-I've never, ever, hated you. Even when you think that the all the world is against you, you can have plenty of sure ~He hugged his counterpart thightly. ~That I love you, and I love being you. No matter what.

His gem pulsed on a warm, friendly light. He smiled on his sleep as the sword fighter tangled her fingers on his hair with affection, waiting for him to wake and tell her everything about the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Spinel and Catty's relantionship are of sisters, not lovers. So if you ship Spinearl please don't hate me.


End file.
